


Sweet Promise

by SIM (Evaine)



Series: R & R [3]
Category: Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaine/pseuds/SIM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the dawn of a new millennium and there's something special in the air.  Here's another tale in the R & R universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Promise

December 31, 1999

"Rianna, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Trixie stood in the doorway of the guestroom and gazed uncertainly at her cousin. Rianna was busy stacking piles of drawings and illustrations on the desk, trying for not the first time during the past week to bring some semblance of order to what had become her bedroom and workroom.

"Trix, honey, I'm sure!" Rianna paused and smiled at her pretty younger cousin. Trixie was dressed for a New Year's Eve party at the Lynch estate that Diana was throwing for the younger set of Sleepyside. Her blond hair was caught back from her face with combs set with small, sparkly, false sapphires to match the new blue dress that they had spent so much time shopping for after Christmas. The dress fell in shimmery waves to just above her knees, showing off her curves to perfection. Trixie had hesitated over the deep vee of the neckline, but Rianna had assured her that it was not too revealing. _Just enough to make it interesting_ , she claimed with a wink towards Honey who had accompanied them. Honey had nodded in quick agreement, and Trixie had returned to the changing room with a pleased smile on her lips. The addition of a silvery bolero-style jacket from Helen's closet and silver pumps with a slight heel had completed the ensemble. "You look gorgeous, girl!" Rianna grinned at the vision she had helped to create.

"I sort of don't feel like me." Trixie admitted, stepping into the room and checking her reflection in the mirror over the dresser. Rianna could tell she was happy with what she saw.

"Jim isn't going to be able to take his eyes off your all night long." She reassured the younger girl and Trixie sighed in contented anticipation.

"I hope not!" Trixie turned from the mirror and fixed her cousin with a serious blue gaze. "But are you sure you won't come with us? I hate that you're spending the night alone with just Bobby and Robyn for company."

"They're very good company!" Rianna protested with a chuckle. "At least they are when they're not arguing about something. Don't worry about me, Trix. I've never been one for big parties on New Year's. Your mom tried to talk me into going up to the Manor House with her and Uncle Peter too, you know. I really am fine with staying here and watching the ball drop on the TV. The kids had a nap this afternoon so they could stay up with me, so I won't really be alone." She put her arm around Trixie's shoulders. "Stop worrying about me and go have a good time."

"If you say so, Ri." Trixie was doubtful, but allowed herself to be led from the guestroom down the hallway to the kitchen where her brothers awaited her impatiently. Both young men were handsomely dressed in sport coats and ties and Rianna found herself reflecting for not the first time that this family was a perfect blend of Belden and Johnson genes. They were all so darned attractive!

"C'mon Trix, we're gonna be late!" Mart urged, then paused suddenly to consider his sister. "Hey, you're looking awfully good tonight. Great dress." He shrugged on his overcoat and gave her a grin. "You clean up nicely."

"Thanks, Mart!" Trixie blushed at the compliment. "You don't look so bad yourself, especially now that you've let that hair of yours grow out." Being away at university, Mart had forgone his customary crewcut and now his blond hair, so like Trixie's and their mother's, showed that it had the same tendancy towards unruly curls.

"Mart's right, Trixie. You do look spectacular tonight." Brian held her coat out for her. "I know a certain fellow whose eyes are going to pop out of his head when he sees you." Trixie favoured him with a brilliant smile as he helped her on with the coat.

There was a flurry of activity as Rianna ushered the siblings out, protesting once again that she would be fine by herself with only Robyn and Bobby for company. _Why wouldn't they believe her when she said that she wasn't overly fond of big New Year's Eve parties?_ She shook her mass of dark curls and finally closed the door behind the party-goers, heaving a sigh of relief. Peace descended on the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~

 **Earlier that afternoon....**

Dan Mangan sat across the kitchen table from his uncle and eyed him speculatively. There was something almost impish about him these past few days; a sparkle in his eyes, a small smile hovering about his mouth constantly. He even had a jauntier step when he walked. It was Trixie's cousin having this effect on him, Dan was sure of it. He had watched Bill Regan Christmas Eve at the Beldens; he had seen him unable to take his eyes from the tall, slim woman with the riot of dark curls. And he had taken note of the stunned look on his uncle's face when Rianna had landed in his arms after her skid on the Belden front porch. Dan had never seen Regan look at a woman in that intensely stunned fashion before. He and Trixie had discussed the matter the day before and determined that her cousin and his uncle made a good match, even if they might not know it yet. With a quick intake of breath, Dan decided to take the bull by the horns.

"So, Uncle Bill, have you seen much of Rianna since Christmas Eve?" He asked, his expression as innocent as he could make it. "I noticed you spending lots of time together at the party." He added in explanation when a reddish eyebrow was raised in his direction.

"I saw her Christmas Day as well, when I rode by and offered to take the little one for a ride." Regan sipped at his coffee.

"And?" Dan prodded when he fell silent.

"And we spoke for a few minutes before I took Robyn for her ride." Regan gave the younger man a smug grin.

"You're not going to tell me anything, are you?" Dan sighed in rueful amusement. His uncle shook his head, eyes twinkling. "Well, maybe I can tell you something, then." Dan suddenly chuckled and reached down for his backpack. He planned to get ready for Diana's party at his uncle's apartment which was over the Wheeler's garage. He would grab a lift to the Lynch estate with Jim and Honey, then probably return to the apartment instead of hiking back into the preserve and the home he shared with Micah Maypenny, the Wheeler's gameskeeper.

"What's that? A comic book?" Regan's eyebrows rose slightly as Dan pulled a book from the depths of the backpack. "That's your thing, not mine." His nephew had been collecting comic books for years.

"Not just any comic book, Uncle Bill." The younger man grinned. "This is one of Rianna's graphic novels. This is what she does for a living." He slid the book across the table amused by his uncle's sudden interest. "And trust me, she's damned good at it."

" _An Enemy's Smile_?" Regan blinked as he picked up the book. "Rianna wrote this?" It sounded as if he couldn't quite believe it.

"Uncle Bill, I keep telling you that comics aren't just for kids anymore." Dan laughed. "And Rianna not only wrote it, she drew it as well. This is one of her first ones. She does more of the adult type of comic, the ones we call graphic novels. Mart gave me that one a couple of years ago when it first came out."

"Well, I'll be." Regan shook his red head in disbelief. "A face like an angel and she creates "mystery, murder and mayhem"," he read the words from the cover of the book. "She really is related to Trixie, isn't she?" He laughed suddenly.

"Runs in the family, I guess," Dan agreed. Trixie's penchant for mysteries and danger was well known to both men. Thankfully, things had been calm for the past little while. "Give that a read, Uncle Bill. It's actually pretty good, and I think you'll like it," he urged.

"I think I just might," Regan replied.

"How about I leave you to it and go into the village to pick up some Chinese food from that new take-away for our supper?" Dan got to his feet and reached for his leather jacket. Regan nodded absently, beginning to flip through the pages of the book. "Oh, and by the way, Trixie told me that she couldn't convince Rianna to join us at Diana's, so she'll be at the Farm with just the two kids tonight. Mr. and Mrs. B. are heading up to the Wheelers, so maybe you ought to think about popping over to keep her company?" He suggested, heading for the door.

"Now there's an idea that has merit." Regan grinned suddenly.

"The food or Rianna?" Dan paused in opening the door.

"Both." Came the response and Dan smiled. His work for the afternoon was done. _Happy New Year, Uncle Bill._ Whistling merrily, he left the apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mummy, are you going to come watch the movies with us?" Robyn asked hopefully. Rianna looked up from her book and smiled.

"Of course, sweetie. Are you and Bobby just about ready?" After much discussion that afternoon, the duo had decided on Disney's animated _Hercules_ and the new _Pokeman_ movie for that evening's viewing pleasure.

"Yup, we are. Can we make popcorn or something?" Robyn bobbed her dark head up and down.

"Sure." Rianna uncurled herself from her uncle's rocking chair and followed her daughter into the kitchen where Bobby waited expectantly with all the popcorn fixings spread out on the table. "You were pretty sure of yourselves," Rianna chuckled.

"Can't have videos without popcorn; it's sacrificial." Bobby stated solemnly.

"I think you mean sacriligeous," She struggled to control her laughter. Mart's vocabulary coming out of his little brother's mouth went through some amusing transformations at times.

"Whatever, it's just not right," he affirmed.

"No, it's not," she agreed. "Why don't the two of you go and get your pyjamas on while I get this popped. Then we'll all snuggle up on the sofa for your movies." Rianna shooed the children from the kitchen and turned to the task of popcorn popping.

There was no microwave popcorn in Helen Belden's kitchen. Popcorn was made in an old metal pot with a tablespoon of cooking oil, kernels gleaned from one corner of the Beldens' garden and a generous helping of melted butter. Rianna had to admit that even if it was a lot of bother, the popcorn did taste better made this way. Humming slightly under her breath, she set to work. Once the oil was sizzling in the bottom of the pot, she tipped in a healthy quantity of kernels, replaced the lid and began to move the pot back and forth over the hot burner. Her mind lulled by the rhythmic motion began to drift towards the subject that was never far from her mind these past days.

Every time her thoughts turned to Bill Regan, she could feel the echo of the pressure of his lips on hers. What was there about a single kiss that she could not stop thinking about it? Christmas Day, when he had appeared in the yard astride a huge bay gelding, she had thought that everyone in the immediate area could hear her heart pounding, clear as a bell. Then he had offered to take Robyn up in the saddle with him for a short ride into the preserve. Rianna had not known what to think! She had absolutely no experiance with horses. They were so large and alien to her that she was actually afraid of them. The thought of her little daughter on top of one of those huge animals sent shivers of fear through her. Then he had smiled reassuringly. _"She'll be fine, Rianna. I won't let anything happen to her. Trust me, she'll love it."_ He had fixed her with a steady blue-green gaze and her fears subsided. What was it about this man? She had watched as Mart had lifted Robyn into the saddle in front of Bill, the little girl's face wreathed in gleeful smiles, her cheeks rosy from the cold and excitement and she knew her daughter was in the safest of hands. The dichotomy did not escape her. On the one hand, Bill Regan inspired her with confidence and security; on the other hand, the physical reaction he stirred within her frightened her with its suddeness and intensity. Her lips still tingled from the kiss they had shared.

"Mummy, is the popcorn almost ready?" Robyn's piping voice broke into her revery.

"I believe it is." She came back to the here and now, feeling the heat in her cheeks. Resolutely she turned her mind to the job at hand and gave her full attention to the popcorn and the melting of the butter.

"Do you have the bowl?" Bobby sauntered into the kitchen a moment later. "It's on the top shelf." He pointed up.

"I see it." Rianna waited a moment for the butter to completely liquify and removed it from the heat. She looked around for a moment. She was going to have to climb if she wanted the bowl. With a small sigh, she pulled out a chair from the table. It was certainly a production to make popcorn in this house!

"Mummy, you be careful!" Robyn admonished in such a perfect imitation of her grandmother that Rianna had to laugh.

"I will, sweetie, don't worry." She chuckled as she climbed onto the chair to reach for the elusive bowl, one foot resting on the counter for balance. At that moment, there was a knock at the back door and Bobby moved to answer it. There was a sharp bark from the living room and a moment later Reddy, the Beldens' irrepressible Irish setter came bounding into the kitchen, much to Robyn's delight.

"Regan! C'mon in!" Bobby opened the door and greeted the man on the doorstep loudly. Robyn squealed at the arrival of one of her most favorite people in the world and Reddy echoed with sharp welcoming yips. Chaos reigned.

"Hey, guys!" Rianna exclaimed as little girl and big dog gambolled about the chair. One hand grabbed for the bowl; the other reached out for some support from the nearest cupboard door.

"Rianna, be careful!" Bill Regan's voice was sharp. "Reddy, down!" _As if the dog ever listened to anyone!_ Rianna felt herself teetering and tried to bring the foot on the counter down to the chair, just as Reddy knocked it from one side and she lost her grip on the cupboard door.

"Oh bloody hell!" She began to fall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One minute she was teetering on the chair, then next she was clasped in a strong, safe grip, one of Bill Regan's arms under her knees, the other under her shoulders. And still holding the bowl! _Just like in the movies._ She smiled up at his handsome face.

"You know, there are other, less dangerous ways to end up in my arms." Blue-green eyes twinkled down at her.

"Smooth, Regan, real smooth!" Bobby exclaimed appreciatively.

"Just like Superman!" Robyn echoed, her arms around Reddy's neck as she tried to keep him from jumping about.

"Um, Bill, I think you can put me down now." Rianna tapped his shoulder lightly.

"But maybe I don't want to." He grinned cheekily and she felt her whole body flush.

"I have to finish the popcorn!" She protested laughingly, trying to cover up her sudden confusion. She could flirt with the best of them, but something about the way this man looked at her told her that it might be more than flirting. Was she ready for that?

"Are you gonna stay and watch movies with us, Bill Regan?" Robyn asked as he set her mother on her feet. "We're gonna ring in the New Year too!" She hopped excitedly from one foot to the other. "We're having our own special party." She informed him.

"Only if your mother doesn't mind." He smiled down at the little girl, then flicked a glance towards Rianna, one eyebrow raised.

"She won't mind, will you Ri?" Bobby said eagerly. She could feel her cheeks colour again and mentally cursed her fair complexion.

"I don't mind at all," she said, turning back towards the popcorn and melted butter. "As long as you don't mind Disney and Pikachu." She favoured him with a grin and a quick look from under lowered lashes.

"Disney and I are old friends," he grinned back before returning to the back door to remove his boots and coat. "However, I don't know too much about this Pikachu fellow."

"We'll explain it to you, Bill Regan." Robyn said, taking him by the arm and beginning to pull him into the living room. "Oh, move Reddy!" She implored the setter who sat in her path, tongue lolling and tail thumping the floor happily.

"Go on in, Bill." Rianna chuckled. "I'll be there in a sec."

"I brought a bottle of wine." He deposited a bag on the counter as Robyn and Bobby escorted him towards the living room. "We could open it now, or save it for later on. Whatever you like."

"We'll save it for closer on midnight, alright?" Rianna's voice rose in volume as the trio disappeared from the kitchen. "I'll bring us some iced tea in the meantime." She exhaled heavily, woofling up her bangs. Pushing her glasses higher up on her nose she wondered where this night was going to lead. He was the last person she had expected to see tonight. She couldn't deny that the thought that he had come to see her gave her a thrill of excitement. It was New Year's Eve, after all. She would have thought that he would have had his choice of women to spend the evening with, yet it would appear that he had chosen to spend it with her. Her heart began to pound a little faster. He had come to see her!

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Shall I open that bottle of wine now?" Bill asked quietly. The credits were rolling at the end of the second movie, and both children were asleep, never having seen the end. There was still almost a half an hour until midnight.

"I think that would be a good idea." Rianna smiled at him. "I'll get the glasses." She eased herself from under her daughter, who had sprawled across her lap, and followed him to the kitchen.

"I read one of your books this afternoon," Bill offered as he busied himself opening the wine bottle.

"You did?" Rianna was surprised. She would never have suspected him of being a comics fan. "Which one?" She set the wine glasses on the table and waited expectantly for his response.

"Dan said it was one of your early ones, _An Enemy's Smile_?" He pulled the cork from the bottle in one even motion and began to pour. "May I say I was somewhat surprised?" He gave her a quick grin that made her heart do a quick flip-flop. "Things have certainly changed since the days I used to read Superman and Batman."

"That they have," she chuckled slightly. "What did you think of it?" She asked hesitantly after a moment. He handed her a wine glass, a thoughtful look in his blue-green eyes.

"Honestly, Rianna, comics aren't my thing," he smiled apologetically. "Dan's the fanatic in the family and I get the impression that he thinks you're the Queen. But it absolutely amazes me that you can create those stories, and those characters, and then draw them so beautifully. That's what I enjoyed, the whole look of the book. It was beautiful! Dark in many spots, but beautiful none the less."

"Well they're not everyone's cup of tea, that's for sure." She agreed, on the one hand disappointed that it wasn't a complete rave review, on the other hand she was pleased that he hadn't pulled any punches and fed her a line devised to get on her good side. At least he liked the look of the book, she reminded herself. "Would you like to see an example of my real art work, I mean as opposed to my graphic art?" She chuckled as she made the distinction. "I'm working on something for Aunt Helen in between the storyboards for my latest comic. She's always been so supportive of my art so I wanted to do something special for her." She set her wine glass on the table.

"Sure, I'd love to see it." He said, truly interested. Her heart giving another little skip, she left the kitchen and disappeared down the hallway to her bedroom. A few moments later she was back, a large canvas in her grip.

  
"I'm having a heckuva time keeping this out of sight," she admitted. "But I'm almost finished. Another week of work should do it. Be honest, okay?" She gave him a shy smile before turning the canvas around.

"Rianna, it's wonderful!" Bill exclaimed. "Helen will love it!" He gazed admiringly at the picture. Head studies of the four Belden children were close to completion, the artist having caught the essence of her cousins: Bobby's mischeviousness, Mart's laughing good nature, Brian's handsome seriousness and Trixie's gamine liveliness.

"Oh, do you think so?" Rianna turned shining eyes to meet his. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her dark curls tousled, her lips parted invitingly; she was refreshingly beautiful. Her eyes widened further as he reached a hand to touch her face.

"I definitely think so," he told her, stepping closer. "You're very, very talented," he said softly and her heart began to pound wildly. His hand slid to tangle his fingers in her hair and he began to pull her gently towards him. She was unable to resist, and indeed felt no desire to do so. She slid the canvas onto the table before it fell to the floor. As his lips touched hers, she closed her eyes and gave herself up to the feelings that his touch aroused within her. "And very, very beautiful," he whispered, his lips leaving hers for a short moment before claiming them again, this time more urgently.

Rianna was aware of nothing but the feeling of her body pressed along the length of his, the tender exploration of her mouth by his, the feel of his hands buried in her hair. Her arms crept around his waist and slid up his back, holding him closer. How long they clung together she didn't know, it seemed at once an eternity and a fleeting second. Was it her imagination, or could she feel his heart pounding within his muscular chest? She felt constricted in her clothing, wanting nothing more than to rip them off, then rip his off and enjoy the feel of his skin all along hers. When his lips left hers and began to leave a hot trail along her neck, she stifled a small moan of pleasure. She brought one arm around and reached up to feel the roughness of his cheek, then the silkiness of his bright hair. She held him to her tightly, never wanting the moment to end.

"Rianna," his voice was ragged with desire in her ear. "Rianna, honey.....look at me. Please!" He raised his head and forced her to meet his gaze. His eyes were hot with desire for her and a slight shiver ran through her. She knew her own eyes mirrored what she was seeing. He took one of her hands in his and kissed each of her fingertips, his eyes never wavering from hers. He had called her honey, she realised with a thrill. Oh, how she wanted this man! He stirred things within her that she hadn't felt in years.

"Rianna, listen to me." He still held her within the circle of his arms, his eyes still warm with want, but obviously he needed to say something.

"I...I'm listening." She stammered slightly, trying to bring her racing pulse under control. "Bill, is something wrong?" She asked, suddenly afraid.

"No, nothing is wrong, nothing at all." He smiled and her heart did that now-familiar flip inspite of her worry. "Quite the contrary." He ran his hand over her hair and she closed her eyes at the sensations that shot through her.

"Then what?" She struggled not to give in to the urges that were trying to control her body. He bent his head slightly and kissed her again, this time softly and gently, like a whisper in the wind. Then he set her away from him keeping his large, freckled hands on her shoulders.

"Rianna, there is nothing I would like to do more than take you down that hallway and make wild, passionate love with you." He said. Her knees went weak and she was thankful for his hands on her shoulders, holding her up by their very presence. There was nothing she would like more either, she realised. "But..."

"But what?" What was wrong? She had read the signals. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. "Is it the kids?" She asked, remembering that they were both asleep a room away.

"No, it's not the kids." He smiled again. "It's me," he admitted.

"You?" She was completely baffled now.

"It's like this," He ran one hand through his hair, then replaced it on her shoulder. It was more of a caress than a grip, she realised. "Like I said, I'd take you to bed in a New York minute, never doubt that. But I want more." His eyes fairly bore into her with their intense gaze. "I'm thinking that we could share far more than what would be a very satisfying roll in the hay. I've been thinking about it ever since Christmas Eve. I don't want you to be another notch in the stable door, so to speak." She couldn't help but chuckle at his turn of phrase. "I want you, never doubt that. But we don't know each other very well, now do we?" He asked. She shook her head mutely. _Where was he going with this?_ "Rianna, I want to get to know you, the real you. What makes you laugh, what makes you cry. What makes you love and what makes you hate. I want to know all about your childhood, your teenage years, your whole life up 'til now. And I want to know all your dreams and hopes and fears. I want to know everything that has made you happy in your life, everything that has hurt you." His hands moved from her shoulders to cup her face.

"Oh, Bill!" Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Shh, shh, let me finish," he said with another small smile that warmed her. "Rianna, when I finally take you to my bed, and I will take you to my bed, in my own home. A place I have taken no other woman. I have never let another woman that far into my life. They took me to _their_ beds, not the other way around." His thumbs rubbed gently at the tears that spilled from beneath her glasses. "And when I take you to my bed, it will be as two people in love. And we will be in love. I'm sure of that." He kissed her lightly. "Rianna, you are far more important to me than a sweet bedmate. You deserve to be far more than that." He pulled her to him then and kissed her softly yet thoroughly. "And Rianna, I promise you. It will be the sweetest thing you've ever experienced," he whispered before letting her go.

"That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me!" She said finally. "You sound so certain!" The thought alternately frightened her and warmed her with anticipation and hope.

"Oh, I am." He grinned cockily, handing her her glass of wine and taking his own. "Shall we toast to the new year and all that it will bring?" He suggested.

"It is the New Millenium," she smiled. "And I know, I know, that's not 'til next year. I've heard it ad nauseum from Mart, but I don't care. We're going from 1999 to 2000. That's got to be special somehow, right?" She raised her glass, her hands still trembling slightly from her arousal.

"Martin Belden's smarts notwithstanding, I promise you that 2000 will be a special year," he said quietly, yet firmly. And she didn't doubt it for an instant. "To the New Year?" He raised his glass.

"To the New Year. Our New Year." She raised her own glass and stated equally as firmly. They sipped at the wine, then he reached out and pulled her to him for another kiss.

"Now, let's go wake those kiddies up and watch that ball drop," he said. "They'll never forgive us if we don't."

"Let me put the picture away first." She gave him a swift kiss, relishing the thought that she could do this anytime she wanted. She did enjoy kissing him so much! She reached for the canvas, knocking the bottle of wine with her arm as she did so. She gasped in horror. Only his swift intervention kept its contents from spilling over the painting.

"Bill, in case you haven't already realised it, I'm an accident looking for a place to happen," she sighed. "Are you sure that you want to get to know me better? It could be dangerous."

"Honey, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He told her and she smiled happily. She might not be in love yet, but she certainly wasn't far from it. A new year, a new century - despite what Mart said - and a new beginning. She now realised that the kiss they had shared on Christmas Eve had been anything but a mistake. It had been a beginning, the beginning of something that promised to be sweet and wonderful and special beyond anything she had ever before experienced. A warmth spread through her as she followed him down the hallway to put away the picture. She was going to fall for him big time; she knew it. An impish smile spread over her features; he certainly knew how to wear a pair of jeans. She hoped he wasn't going to take too long to get to know her.


End file.
